Yukari's harem
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Now what if Yukari was an only child and this time she is the main character instead of her brother. What if she was into women? Find out on this story. Yuri story Harem.
1. Musubi

Chapter 1 Musubi

Yukari the only child of Takami was walking down the streets with a smile on her face.

Being the only child of a successful mother had a lot of perks. However she never took those perks for granted and acted like any other girl her age...Well of course there was a difference between her and any normal woman.

She was a lesbian you see. She never liked boys for some reason which her mother completely understood despite the fact that she really wished her daughter would find a man and settle down. Yukari however wanted to love women instead.

Another thing about Yukari was she had the devils luck when it came to gambling. You put her in a game that involved money and she would win in a heartbeat.

As she was walking down the street a shadow appeared on her.

"Huh?" Yukari said before seeing something crashing down to her.

"Get out of the way I cant stop!" A female voice said making her look closer and saw a woman heading towards her before.

CRASH!

"Ok I was not expecting that." Yukari said before looking in front of her and widened her eyes when she saw the panty covered butt of the woman who crashed into her.

'Hello.' Yukari said in excitement before she looked to the rest of the woman. A fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest.

Her attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves. (I got this off Sekirei Wiki since my description skills still need work)

"Ow I should have known that building was to high to jump off of." The woman said before looking at Yukari. "Oh thanks for catching me." The woman said.

"Catching someone like you is a privilege to me." Yukari said trying to flirt with her before the woman pushed her out of the way as a bolt of lightning nearly struck them. And in the process she shoved her large breasts into her face.

'I'm in heaven.' Yukari thought desperately trying to control her lust so she wouldn't anger this hot chick. Looking up she saw two other women who had lightning in their hands before the Woman Yukari first met grabbed her and both ran away.

Later

After losing both of those girls Yukari took the woman to her home which was a medium sized apartment big enough for 4.

"Wow this place is big." The woman said looking around the place like a child.

"Yeah my mom got it for me. By the way I still haven't gotten your name." Yukari said.

"Oh, I'm Musubi numer 88." Musubi said confusing.

"Huh?" Yukari said confused as to why she referred herself as a number.

Musubi went on to explain she and those other girls were called sekirei. Human like species that had unique and different abilities. There were 108 Sekirei in the world.

"So what can you do?" Yukari asked in interest.

'I hope she can do something sexy.' Yukari thought.

"I'm a fist type." Musubi said punching the air with swift punches.

'Oh well she's still hot.' Yuikari thought.

"Can I ask you something? Are you seeing anyone?" Yukari asked.

"What do you mean?" Musubi asked childishly.

"You know do you have a boyfriend or...Girlfriend?" Yukari asked.

"Oh you must be talking about an Ashikabi." Musubi said.

"A what?" Yukari asked.

"An Ashikabi is someone who forms a strong bond with a Sekirei. The more Sekirei he or she has the stronger that connection is." Musubi said making Yukari widen her eyes when she realized something.

"So I can have more than just one?" Yukari asked.

"Of course." Musubi said before Yukari pounced on her.

"Would you be my Sekirei?" Yukari asked smiling at her before Musubi felt a strong urge in her heart before she grabbed Yukari and kissed her making her eyes widen before moaning into the kiss. Suddenly pink glowing wings appeared from Musubi's back making Yukari look at her in awe.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi." Musubi said before the wings vanished.

"What was that?" Yukari asked in surprise.

"In order to seal a bond with a Sekirei and an Ashikabi it must be through a kiss." Musubi said.

"Oh that makes sense." Yukari said before grinning. "So Musubi so you know anything about sex?" Yukari asked.

Minutes later

Musubi moaned as she and Yukari were in a large shower. Yukari was on her knees while licking Musubi's pussy with great lust enjoying how much she tasted.

"Mmm Yukari." Musubi moaned out before sighing in bliss as Yukari dug her tongue in deeper.

"Does that feel good Musubi?" Yukari asked while licking her belly button making Musubi giggle.

"Yukari that tickles." Musubi giggled making Yukari smirk before standing up and kissed Musubi with lust and passion making Musubi moan into the kiss. Yukari placed her hands on her butt making Musubi moan more before Yukari pressed herself tight against her front having their sexes touch each other making Musubi gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Like that?" Yukari said while continuing to hump her sex against Musubi's making her gasp and whimper with each thrust before she gasped as she came hard making Yukari giggle before getting back on her knees and licked her juices up. "You taste delicious Musubi." Yukari said before kissing her again making her moan as she tasted herself on her tongue.

"Yukari." Musubi said in bliss before Yukari pulled them both down.

"Care to return the favor?" Yukari asked spreading her legs apart making her shaven pussy seen to her making Musubi smile before pulling her closer having her legs over her shoulders and licked her sex making Yukari moan and played with her breasts.

Musubi licked inside her pussy with a skilled tongue making Yukari smile and used her hand to move her head in deeper.

"Musubi thats it." Yukari moaned out before Musubi pulled away. "Hey why'd you stop?" Yukari asked before she sat on her face.

"I figured we could please each other." Musubi said making Yukari smile before both began to lick each other.

An hour later both were in Yukari's bed with satisfied smiles on their faces. Yukari had her head on her left breast.

"That was the best fun I've had in my life." Yukari said making Musubi giggle while playing with her hair. "By the way you dont mind if I have other Sekirei's do you?" Yukari asked wanting to be fair to Musubi.

"No not really." Musubi said not minding if she had other Sekirei at all since she was very open minded.

"Good cause I want to get as many of you as possible." Yukari said before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Authors Note: I've had this idea for weeks but since my previous account wouldn't let me make new stories I had to do it here. Now of course Yukari will have most of the hottest Sekirei in the series. However though I will not add Kuno to the list since it kinda ruins the whole thing with Yukari wanting to be more intimate with her lovers so she will be replaced by someone else from a different series. Also for those of you who are familiar with my original account there is a poll for my different army for the Jedi. I would like those who haven't voted to vote in it since I've got big plans for that story. Read, Review and Vote. Also expect another story to come out later today since I dont want a repeat of not being able to upload new stories on this new account. See ya.**


	2. Uzume

Chapter 2 Uzume

Musubi was in the kitchen making some food for Yukari who was still asleep.

Musubi was wearing nothing but an apron that was to small for her making her breasts strain against the small piece of clothing.

Yukari soon walked into the kitchen in the nude and saw Musubi's naked butt making her drool a little in lust before she dashed over and hugged her from behind.

"Morning Yukari." Musubi said before moaning as Yukari played with her large breasts.

"Morning to you to baby." Yukari said before getting to her knees and licked her lips looking at her perfect ass before kissing it making Musubi gasp in surprise but didn't stop her.

"Yukari." Musubi moaned out before she gasped in shock as Yukari pushed her cheeks apart and shoved her tongue into her anus licking every part of her asshole.

"Mmmm Perfect way to start my day." Yukari said resuming her task while Musubi moaned out enjoying the new sensation her lover was giving her.

Yukari was doing so good Musubi soon came making Yukari giggle before licking up her juices.

"Oh I love this." Yukari said before turning Musubi around and kissed her making Musubi moan into her kiss. "I love you Musubi." Yukari said making Musubi smile and blush.

"I love you to Yukari." Musubi said kissing her some more.

Later

After fooling around for a few more hours Yukari and Musubi decided to go out for a walk before they came to a large house called Maison Izumo inn.

"Huh. I never noticed this place before." Yukari said before noticing it was getting dark. "Well I don't feel like walking all the way back home so we'll crash here for the night." Yukari said before they walked to the house seeing a woman with light purple hair white skin and brown eyes cleaning the front of the house before seeing the two.

"Oh hello. You here to spend the night or looking for permanent residence?" The woman asked.

"Uh just for the night. My name's Yukari and this is my girlfriend Musubi." Yukari said placing her arm over Musubi's shoulders making her smile while the woman giggled.

"Well, don't you two look happy. My name is Miya Asama. Come inside we're just about to have diner." Miya said.

The love birds soon went inside seeing a lot of delicious looking food.

"Oh wow this looks really good." Musubi said taking a bite out of the food and moaned from its taste. Yukari then heard footsteps.

"Oh my god I'm so hungry." A female voice said before the door slides open making Yukari look in lust at the hot babe in front of her. The woman had long brown hair white skin and brown eyes. Like Musubi she was well developed in breasts and ass. She was also just wearing a bar and thong.

"Uzume how many times have I told you not to come out of your room dressed like that." Miya said strictly.

"At least I'm wearing panties this time." Uzume said before looking at Yukari and winked at her making her smile and blush.

After Diner Yukari and Musubi decided to go to sleep in one of the rooms.

Uzume however looked at them through a crack in the door.

"Are you spying on them now?" Miya asked with an Oni mask behind her making her shiver in fear.

"Uh no I!" Uzume tried to say but she just giggled.

"You're reacting to her aren't you?" Miya said making her sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" Uzume said in defeat since there was no use hiding it now.

"Uzume take it from someone who knows how you're feeling. Just tell her how you feel and you might be surprised if she lets you emerge." Miya said since Uzume was also a Sekirei like Musubi.

"I guess." Uzume said.

Next day

Yukari and Musubi decided to go home while Uzume went with them.

"Wow nice place." Uzume said.

"Yeah my mom bought this place for me. Might be good to start a family." Yukari said grabbing Musubi's butt making her squeak in surprise while Uzume saw and grinned.

"You aren't afraid to get what you want are you?" Uzume said.

"Nope. I want something or someone like her I'll find a way to get it or her." Yukari said kissing Musubi making her giggle. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a bath since I didn't last night." Yukari said running up the stairs.

"Hey Musubi can I talk to you for a second?" Uzume said.

Yukari filled up the large bathtub that was big enough for four people before she submerged herself in the hot water making her sigh before closing her eyes. However she heard the door open.

"Come to Join me Musubi?" Yukari asked already making sexy plans.

"Yes." Uzume said making Yukari open her eyes and saw Uzume in the nude with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Oooh." Yukari said in lust.

"Like what you see babe?" Uzume asked posing for her.

"Oh yes I do." Yukari said as Uzume got in the tub and sat next to her.

"So care to make me one of your Sekirei's?" Uzume asked before Yukari pulled her into a kiss making the wings appear on her back.

"Now your mine." Yukari said before getting up and sat on the edge while spreading her legs making Uzume smirk before she took hold of her hips and pulled her closer to her.

Uzume slowly licked her pussy making Yukari moan while playing with her own breasts to increase her pleasure. She leaned back to give Uzume more room but before she knew it Musubi came in and sat on her face.

"Mind If I join in?" Musubi asked making Yukari smirk before licking her sex making Musubi moan.

The threesome was getting intense before Yukari and Musubi came. Uzume licked up every drop.

"Mmm delicious." Uzume said. "Say out of curiosity how do you feel about role playing?" Uzume asked.

"That depends do you think you can pull of the naughty maid or student?" Yukari asked making her giggle.

Meanwhile

A red haired woman was using advanced spy cameras to spy on Yukari and her lovers.

"My my what an erotic sight to behold. I wonder if she'd be into some kinky stuff." The woman said while licking her lips at the endless possibilities.

 **Authors Note: And now Uzume is in the harem that will continue to grow. Who knows maybe Yukari might even bag Miya. Now as for the girl who's replacing Kuno. I have three possibilities. Three girls from three different series. Arashi from Oniai, Samui from Naruto and Yumi from Code Lyoko. Of course I could possibly add all three women into the harem. The choice is yours. Read and Review. See ya.**


End file.
